The-Boy-Who-Has-No-Fate
by tetrisman
Summary: Robbed of his Fate, forced to steal another, his magic lost. How would Harry Evans tackle the Magical World if his mother thought he was dead and his father give him away?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The-Boy-Who-Has-No-Fate

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: Loosing and Acquiring Fate

o0oOo0o

The Naaru, born from the dawn of creation, were the purest of beings.

They were the most powerful good beings ever exist.

It was because of this particular nature of their species that a certain Naaru was still hesitant of what he was about to do.

Robbing and/or changing one's Destiny or Fate was one of the most sinful things to do. It was against the law of the Cosmos.

And robbing and changing one's Destiny was this particular Naaru was about to do.

Z'uru has been born since the dawn of creation and had been battling evil ever since.

And it also knows that it was dying.

Containing the General of Burning Legion from reforming was not an easy task and Z'uru's powers were decreasing day by day.

And it won't be long before this Naaru died.

And Zuru's job wasn't still done or to be precise, it had failed in its work.

The Child of Prophecy, whose destiny was to rally the Magical World and then to join with other forces in the cosmos to stand against the Burning Legion, has been touched by darkness.

Ever since he was forced to kill his love and tear his soul, the Child of Prophecy has been a mockery of what he was supposed to become.

He could have been saved if he didn't continue to split his soul apart.

And instead of uniting the Magical world, he sought to conquer it and Z'uru fears that he would join the Burning Legion once it had return. It would be a huge blow to the Army of the Light.

Z'uru still regrets for not saving and protecting the Child of Prophecy to this very day.

And it was for this reason that it was willing to sacrifice itself and damning its soul to the darkest ends of Twisting Nether.

It had learned of the plot of the Puppet of the Darkness. A plot that would eliminate a threat to the reign of the corrupted Child of Prophecy.

And Z'uru was willing to take advantage of it.

Z'uru didn't know how or why a set of twins was a threat to the tainted Child of Prophecy and it didn't care, it was a chance to right what was wrong and to make things right.

As Z'uru looked at the twins, a red-haired girl and a raven-haired boy both with green eyes, it can sense a large magical core in both twins. Z'uru can easily predict that they would both grow to be a powerful witch and wizard. Both of them would have, if he didn't plan to change that.

Z'uru waited patiently as it stares at both twins for the tainted Child of Prophecy to come.

It didn't need to wait long as the Child of Prophecy, Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort as he call himself now, comes with the intent to kill the residents of this house.

Z'uru proceeded to do what he had intended to do since coming here.

Z'uru begins to change the fate of all the people currently in this small house.

As Voldemort's killing curse was travelling toward James Potter, the father of the twins, Z'uru changes James Potter fate. It let a debris fall from the ceiling that intercepts the killing curse. The debris explodes and James Potter was hit by a big portion of the debris in the head knocking him down.

Z'uru had long since decided before coming here that it would save the parents of the twins. It didn't want to let the defeater of Lord Voldemort to be controlled by the Puppet of Darkness.

Z'uru watched as Lord Voldemort stare at the unconscious form of James Potter as if deciding if he would spare James Potter or not. Fortunately, Lord Voldemort let Potter live, he didn't want to kill another Pureblood. They were only a small amount of Pureblood left, and he didn't want to decrease that number if he can help it.

Lord Voldemort turned around, his robes billowing after him, leaving the prone form of James Potter.

He quickly marches on the stairs to the second floor where he can sense the other occupants of the house.

Lord Voldemort blasts apart a door containing hastily erect shields to ward him out. He blasts it easily and he entered the room only to see Lily Potter standing between him and his target as she points her willow wand to him.

"Ah, Lily Potter, the brightest witch of her generation," Lord Voldemort rasps out, "it amuses me that you thought that you can best me in a duel. Being smart doesn't necessary means that you were good in a duel."

Lily didn't bother to reply. Lord Voldemort was known to fight dirty even with his considerable powers. She didn't want to be caught off guard as she speaks. Her chance to defeat him was low enough as it is.

The Dark Lord sees that he wouldn't receive a reply so he continued speaking. "Now, now," the corrupted Child of Prophecy said as if apprehending a child, "You don't need to be foolish. Drop your wand, and I _might_ spare you. You and I both know what would happen if you utter a single curse. The result would be your death. It was only because that you were with your husband during our three encounters that you manage to defy me three times. The only reason that I haven't killed you yet was because I had some use for you. So step aside _girl_, so I can kill your children—."

"Avada—."

"Expelliarmus."

Lord Voldemort's monologue was interrupted as Lily attempted to fire a killing curse but due to his reflexes he manages to fire an overpowered disarming charm before Lily finished her curse. Lily's willow wand flies towards him, which he didn't even bother to catch as she was blown to the wall.

The Dark Lord stares at her prone form as she lays unconscious on the floor, unconscious but still alive. In truth, he would have fired a killing curse at Lily but doing so, Lily's own killing curse would be complete. So, he reflexively cast a disarming charm which was a faster spell. It was a bit overpowered since he was caught off guard because he didn't expect someone to have a nerve to interrupt his monologue.

"Ah! A love of mother," the Dark Lord rasps as he stares at Lily, "I didn't expect you throw a killing curse. Oh! What will Dumbledore say?" Once again, he questioned himself whether he would let someone who opposes him live or not. He decided to let her live, she wasn't the reason why he was here anyway and Snape wanted this mudblood to be his reward in alarming him of a threat to his reign.

He shifted his gaze from Lily to the twins. Once he killed these twins and that Neville boy, he would be unbeatable. No one would be able to oppose him. Oh, they could try but they pose no threat.

He leveled his wand to the redhead girl and fires the death curse. He didn't bother to start a monologue about how he would destroy his arch archenemy this time like every other villain would do, the twins wouldn't be able understand him anyway.

The Dark Lord watched as his killing curse flies toward the girl before a golden shield sprung in front of her blocking the killing curse before it rebounded and flies toward its caster.

Lord Voldemort stood shock at the impossibility of the scene that he didn't even dodge as his own killing curse hits him in the chest.

Z'uru watched all of this as it manipulates the strings fate. It manages to save both of the girl's parents; James and Lily Potter, and it channel his power to the girl to erect a shield which rebound the killing curse.

Sadly, this wasn't a fairy tale and it didn't have a happy ending.

With all of its power, Z'uru managed to manipulate the string of Fate but with great sacrifice. Z'uru needed a focus, a focus to manipulate the Fate of the Potter Family and Lord Voldemort. And the focus was the young boy's Fate.

But doing so, Harry Potter's Fate would burn out.

His Fate would cease to exist.

Z'uru looked at the boy with pity in his eyes; it didn't want to do this. But, it was a necessary sacrifice.

The boy would die in a few minutes. The cosmos would do its best to eliminate him. He wasn't supposed to exist.

He has no Fate.

Z'uru gasp as it feels its life leaving it. It expends a great amount of power and with its weakened state, it was starting to die. A situation he expected.

As Z'uru was about to accept his doom, he noticed that Riddle's soul was torn out of his body and was approaching the younger Potter.

It tried to the stop the soul in reaching Harry but it was too late.

Lord Voldemort's soul entered Harry's body and was attempting to take over the boy!

Z'uru was about to expel the soul from young Harry but it stopped itself as it senses that Harry was doing something impossible.

Harry was stealing Tom Riddle's Fate.

Z'uru can't help but marvels at the desire of the young child to exist. The child had somehow managed to sense that there was something missing in himself. And after he had been presented the opportunity, he grasps it and continues to steal what was missing inside him, a Fate.

Z'uru sees a premonition that instant. Knowing what it had to do, Z'uru used the last of its remaining strength to aid the boy as it holds Lord Voldemort's soul in place and in doing so, Z'uru stopped the Dark Lord's attempt to possess the boy

Z'uru sensed that the Magic in the boy's Magical Core was already depleted and he was pushing his body to produce more magic to continue in stealing Tom Riddle's fate.

Z'uru sensed if Harry continued to push his young body, his body's magical coils would burn out and would make him incapable of producing magic ever again. It made a split decision and released its hold to Lord Voldemort's soul allowing him to leave Harry's body with most of personalities but with most of his knowledge left behind, but not before Z'uru had made the final push and Harry has completely stole Tom Riddle's Fate.

Lord Voldemort's soul barely leaves Harry's body with most of its personalities but leaving behind most of his magical knowledge.

Z'uru used the last of its power and banished Lord Voldemort's soul from the living to the Twisting Nether. But before Z'uru banishes his soul, it severed the link Lord Voldemort has to all of his Horcrux and attached it to Harry.

Z'uru allows a smile to appear on its face as it prepares to embrace its 'death'.

Harry Potter had inherited Tom Riddle's original Fate.

Harry Potter had become the true Child of Prophecy.

Harry Potter had a complete soul and he wouldn't make the same choices as Lord Voldemort. He would become what Tom Riddle was supposed to be.

Harry Potter would unite the Magical World and join forces to the Army of the Light to fight the Burning Legion.

Z'uru was already dead when he noticed a very, very large PROBLEM.

Harry Potter's magical coils BURN OUT. Meaning, he has LOST the ability to PRODUCE MAGIC ever again.

How would Harry Potter unite the Magical World under one banner if he didn't have any magic?

o0oOo0o

Albus Dumbledore jolt awake from his nap sas he heard a ringing on his ear. He looked to the trinkets he kept to his office. He paled as he notices what trinkets that was ringing. That silver instrument was tied to Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. It would ring if there was a rapid use of spells and curses between two people or a dark magic was cast inside the house.

He frowned as he also noticed that it had been ringing for quite some time.

Odd, the charm used on them was supposed to force him to wake up if any of those silver instruments ringed.

He would investigate the matter later, he had an emergency.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore yelled. Instantly his familiar, a phoenix, burst into flame beside him with a dead niffler in its beak. It looks like Fawkes was in the middle of hunting. He noticed the serious expression of his master and drops the niffler to his perch to be consumed and eaten later.

"To Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, quick," the Headmaster of Hogwarts said with urgency in his tone.

Fawkes lands on his shoulder before flaming out to arrive at the front door of Potter's Cottage.

Dumbledore paled in despair as he sees what left of Potter Cottage.

Their front door blasted open and the living room was in ruins. His eyes instantly land to the unmoving form of James Potter. His heart aches at the loss. Another one has perished to the hands of Lord Voldemort.

But he instantly perked up when he noticed the rising and falling of James Potter's chest. He is breathing. James Potter is alive.

Dumbledore approach James Potter as fast as his old bones can carry him.

Dumbledore cast a rennervate to James Potter to bring him out of unconsciousness.

"Argh, my head hurts," James moaned as he brought his left to his head to rub it. "Professor Dumbledore! What happened?"

"I am also at loss, my friend," Dumbledore said, "Perhaps you can enlighten me. What can you remember before you lost consciousness?"

James Potter closed his eyes for a second before opening it wide open, an expression of horror struck on his face.

"Voldemort," James rasps out, "we were attack by Voldemort. Oh no! Lily! Our children! Ivy! Harry!"

He pushes his sore body out of the ground before running to the second floor with Dumbledore following after him.

It didn't take them long before reaching the room where Lily and the twins were in.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he notice that Lily is still breathing as are the twins.

He quickly rushed to himself but he tripped.

He looked in horror and fascination at what had tripped him. It was Voldemort, himself. He lay there unmoving and he also wasn't breathing. Voldemort was dead.

"Voldemort," he yelled.

He looked around for Dumbledore so the latter can cast some spells to reveal if it was really Voldemort or not.

James spotted Dumbledore near Lily as he said something to his familiar before Fawkes hopped from his shoulder and flamed away with Lily.

"Lily!" James shouted. "Professor, what happened to Lily? Is she alright?"

"Relax James. Yes, Lily was fine and alive. Her neck is broken so I had Fawkes send her to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing in Hogwarts. Don't worry; your wife is in good hands. And it also seems that both of your children were sleeping just fine," Dumbledore assured the younger man. "Now let me examine if the man lying there was really Voldemort."

Dumbledore worked for a few minutes, casting charms and spells left and right before he stopped.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that man is Voldemort, unless he had discovered or created a new spell that can fool all of the revealing charm known to wizards," Dumbledore said after casting the spells.

"I sure hope that was Voldemort," James said hopefully. "He had done enough damage to the wizarding world as a whole. It was nigh time someone stopped him, even if that someone happens to be our child."

"Yes, you're right my friend. Now, let's shall investigate what had happened here. Incantatem Revelio," Dumbledore said casting a spell. A spell that was used by Auror wizards to know what spells was cast on a crime scene.

The room was washed over by a blue light.

Instantly, a red light was emitted from one point in the room and it travelled a few distance before disappearing.

"A simple disarming charm," Dumbledore mused, it wasn't like Voldemort to use a simple Expelliarmus, "and based from the redness and the thickness of the light it a bit overpowered. It has enough power to blast Lily on the wall. I guessed the impact of the spell and to the wall has taken Lily of the count."

Just as he finished speaking a sickly green light again erupted from one point in the room before it travelled towards Ivy.

"No!" shouted James, instantly recognizing the killing curse, as he watched it travels toward his daughter. Even though he knows that it was only a replay or an echo of what had happened, he can't contain his horror as the death curse races toward Ivy.

He watched in horror as he watches the killing curse before horror turns to shock as a shield of golden light materialize in front of Ivy as it seems to absorb the green light before the green light bounce back.

"Amazing," the Headmaster said, unable to hide his surprise. "A child had managed to deflect an unblockable curse. Truly amazing."

His companion didn't hear him as James was already at Ivy side fussing all over her, assuring himself that his daughter was still alive.

"James," Dumbledore called, "we need to find out if there was anything wrong with Ivy. Repelling a killing curse was not an easy task and I fear that she had consumed a very large amount of magic which her body can't handle."

"Yes, you're right Professor," James said after he had calmed down, "and I was also curious how Ivy manage this impossible task."

"As am I, my friend," Dumbledore said as James hands him Ivy.

James watched Dumbledore continue to cast spells toward Ivy as his face continues to twist more amazed.

"Amazing," the Headmaster said, "There wasn't anything wrong in her body. In fact her magical core was still full. And I also sense something inside her, something powerful, and I guess that it was what conjured the golden shield. The _Power he know's not_. Your daughter was truly a child of prophecy."

"Yes, I suppose," James Potter agreed, "We would train her to use that if it was possible to train. Do you think that my son has the same power? They were twins after all; there was a big chance that they had the same power."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, "Let me cast some charm to young Harry to know if they had the same power."

Once again, James Potter watched as the Headmaster of Hogwarts cast spells to his son this time. He becomes worried when Dumbledore continue to cast spell as taking longer than usual.

"No," Dumbledore exclaimed with a horror tone in his voice.

"What?" James features mirroring Dumbledore's, "Was there something wrong with my child?"

"Yes, there was no magic in your son," Dumbledore said, his face grave.

"My son is a squib," James said in shock.

"No, James. It is worse than a squib. You're son was muggle. There was not even an ounce of magic in your child."

"Bu-bu-but," James stuttered, "It was impossible. Madam Pomfrey scanned that there magic in both on our child after they were born. You, yourself scanned them when you had learned the Prophecy concerning our child. You said that for one so young they have a large magical core. What you are saying was impossible."

"Looks like the word impossible didn't exist today my friend," Dumbledore started, "The killing curse that was supposed to be impossible to block was block by a baby. Voldemort who was known for cruelty had spared you, James, and your wife, Lily. And someone magical had become a muggle."

"I suppose your right," James said, "but it won't change anything. He may be a muggle but I will still love my child."

"Yes, you will. But you won't be there as he grew up-."

"You're saying that I have to give up my child," James Potter all but yelled.

"Yes, that would be the best course of action—," Dumbledore started but he was once again interrupted.

"No, I won't give my child away. And that was final. Period," James said ending the discussion.

"James, you need to calm down," Dumbledore was once again tried to appeal to the emotional father, "We may have killed Voldemort this time around, but when they learned that the twins of their savior had become a muggle, there would be chaos. They would fear that there was a disease attacking them making them a muggle. They would fear something that didn't exist. Wizards always fear the unknown."

"I don't care, it won't affect my family," James Potter said.

"Yes, it would. Your son was the first case. Unspeakable would knock on your front door everyday just to examine him. And that was the best case scenario," Dumbledore said. "And what I had stated earlier was only the best case scenario. The worst would be, I fear that, they would say that Lily had been unfaithful to you-."

"Lily wouldn't do that," James Potter said defending his wife.

"Yes, I'm sure Lily wouldn't. But they would still tell things. There was no case of a muggle being born from a union of two magicals. And it was long ago proved that it was impossible. Once it came out that your daughter had deflected the killing curse and killed Voldemort. Your family would become a celebrity. And celebrities had a lot of critics. They would exploit any holes in yourself and in your family," Dumbledore paused to take a deep breath, "And even if we had manage to say that Voldemort had leeched all of Harry's magic. Young Harry won't be able to handle the pressure of becoming a celebrity in the magical world. He has no magic. It would cause a strain in your family. You know what had happened to Lily and her sister, don't you?"

"I really have no choice, don't I?" James said after a few minutes, accepting Dumbledore's logic. "But how would we tell this to Lily. It would take the all force of hell just to take her son from her hands. She wouldn't give him away."

"We have no choice but to say that young Harry had perished in the hands of Voldemort," the Headmaster said, "Or better yet, it would be better to say that Harry, sensing danger to his twin, had sacrificed himself to conjure that golden light. The wizarding world would easily accept that theory. Even to this day twin magic remains a mystery to the world. I would even bet that that was really what happened. It would explain why young Harry has no magic. He had sacrificed himself to save his twin."

"Yes, that would be the best," James said, his shoulder dropping, "Can we visit Harry to his new family?"

"No, you can't. It would be best if Harry had severed his connection to the wizarding world completely. It would the best for both party," Dumbledore reluctantly said, "I better send him now to his new family right now to avoid any further complications."

"Can I—Can I hug him for the last time?" James asked hopefully.

Dumbledore didn't bother to reply, he instantly give young Harry to the arms of James. He watched James to the loss of his child.

"Promise me that you would give Harry to a loving family," James asked Dumbledore after a few minutes.

"Yes, I promise. There was a quote 'Blood is thicker than Water'. I'm sure that he would be loved by his new family," Dumbledore assured the young man.

"Thank you, Professor," James thanked Dumbledore as he watched the Headmaster of Hogwarts pick up a rubble and tapping his wand to said rubble.

"Thank this, James. It's a portkey to the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. Take Ivy and stay by Lily's side," Dumbledore said handing James the rubble.

As soon as James picked up Ivy, they vanished to appear in Hogwarts.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore said calling his familiar after James and Ivy was out of sight, "To Privet Drive."


	2. Chapter 2

The-Boy-Who-Has-No-Fate

o0oOo0o

Chapter Two: Reclaiming the Lost Magic

o0oOo0o

Harry Dursley was not an ordinary child. Sure, he was just as cheerful as mischievous like any other child, albeit he was smarter for a child his age.

But, whenever he goes angry or nervous, he would faint and won't be able to wake up for another day.

His family didn't know what the cause of this was and to this very day, they didn't know what was wrong with him.

His mother, Petunia Dursley, had consulted many doctors. But the doctors couldn't sense any problem to young Harry. In fact, Harry was as healthy as any other child. She only learned what was wrong with her son after consulting with 'them'. She didn't want anyone to learn it, especially her son, Harry. She feared what would happen if that little secret come out.

What she didn't know was that Harry has a clue of what was going on.

Ever since he could walk, he had known that there was something missing inside him.

He wasn't complete.

Whenever he was angry or nervous, he could feel himself seeking it, seeking the energy that should be there. And it always failed, leaving him unconscious for a whole day.

Harry Dursley wished that someday, someday he would know what was wrong with him.

But right now, he didn't care about that.

He was busy enjoying his seventh birthday with his mother, Petunia Dursley. Right now, they were visiting a zoo. He had, long ago, wanted to visit a zoo. They were only the two of them. His father and brother didn't even bother to come.

Well, that something he had expected. Vernon Dursley didn't want to bother anything concerning him and his son Dudley Dursley exactly mirrored him.

He had long ago figured out that he was adopted. But in his young mind, it didn't give Vernon Dursley a good reason to hate him. Harry had long ago stopped proving himself to Vernon so the latter could love him.

Harry also figured that he wouldn't get what he got; he wouldn't get the love of a father. And he didn't care anymore. Harry was content by the love of his mother, Petunia Dursley.

Just as Vernon's favorite is Dudley, Petunia's favorite is Harry.

He looked at his mother and noticed that she was busy buying him and herself some ice cream.

Yes, he would enjoy the day and he didn't need to think of such depressing things.

They had expended the day watching the animals the zoo has to offer. And his favorite was the snakes. It seems like they were talking to him and he was supposed to understand them. He enlist it to his mind, he was sure that it was a piece of some big puzzle that he needed to solve.

They finished the day after they ate dinner on KFC. After that they walked and entered his mother car, ready to go home.

In didn't take long for his tired body to fall asleep.

Just like any other night, he dreamed… he dreamed of something that no normal children should ever dream.

His dream didn't make any sense.

He was like reading something out of a book at the same time he was doing it.

He didn't mind it since his dream didn't harm him in any way. In fact, one night he had dream of reading a book on how to make things float and at the same time doing it, making a feather float.

His other dreams till now were relatively tame, so he just shrugged it off. It wasn't harming him, so he just leave it be.

But his dream right now was anything but tame.

What he was reading and doing right now was so horrible that he had puked while asleep, causing Petunia to stop driving. Luckily, there was no car following her or else, there would have been a car crash.

In his dream, he was reading and doing a spell while doing a horrible act, an act so horrible that the author has to choose not to write it.

He wanted to wake up, but he couldn't. It was always like this. He always needed to finish what he was dreaming for him to wake up. He needed to finished reading and at the same time doing a spell or whatever it is.

He puked again in the real world as he reads and splits his soul apart in his dream. He reads and encases a portion of his fractured soul into a chosen object that he couldn't see.

After the unrecognizable object had finished sucking a grey mist that Harry can guess was a soul, he woke up.

"Harry, Harry, baby," that was the first thing he heard as he woke up as he get the feeling that he was being shaken.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he was instantly engulfed in a hug by his mother. "Thank god, you're awake. I was shaking you and you just continue to puke" Petunia said, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, Mom," Harry said assuring his mother. He didn't want her to worry. Seeing her worry makes him sad.

In his mind he was just fine. It was only a bad dream, after all. Sure, his throat was sore, but he was still fine.

"Fine? You're anything but fine," Petunia said scolding her favorite son, "Now, tell me what happened."

"I'm really fine. It was just noting. I just had a bad dream," Harry said.

"A bad dream?" Petunia asked which she receives a nod from Harry as an answer. "That was certainly just not a normal nightmare. You're the first person I see puke while asleep. Now, young man, tell me what happened. We wouldn't go home until you tell me what exactly happened, all of it, don't leave things."

Petunia wouldn't normally push the issue; she can see that Harry doesn't want to tell her what happened. But after seeing her son in so much pain, she wanted to know what was happening. She feared that it was something… magical…again…, something that was out of her reach.

She had vowed to sever any connection she had to the magical world long ago. But if her son's issue was connected to magic, she will have no choice but to seek aid, an aid that would certainly comes from the magical world.

Just like that time when Harry failed to wake up for a week when he was five. She had to seek aid from Professor Dumbledore. He had explained that whenever Harry was supposed to have accidental magic, he always fails to get the necessary magic, that wasn't even there to begin with, to perform the accidental magic, rendering him unconscious. It was also proof that he was a muggle. He just has the characteristic of magical child. That was what Dumbledore said.

The last fact alleviates one of her fears. If she learned that Harry was a wizard, she feared how she would treat him. Will she be jealous that he had magic but she has not, just like the time with Lily? Will she treat him differently if he was a wizard?

That was the question she had asked herself that time, but right now it didn't matter. She didn't care if Harry was a wizard or not. Harry had managed to worm his way to her heart. He had become her son in all but blood.

She vowed that she would not treat him differently even if he was still a wizard or he had really become a muggle.

And if what he was experiencing right now was anything related to magic, she hoped that it was a sign, a sign that Harry could recover his lost magic. She needed to learn if the thing that was bothering her son right now was related to magic. If no, she would drive to the nearest hospital to have him checked up. If yes, she would contact Professor Dumbledore next thing in the morning.

She was actually glad that Harry had seen that she wouldn't budge if he didn't answer her question. She can also become stubborn like he is.

"Uhmmm… How should I explain this?" Harry started not meeting her mother's eyes. "It wasn't like my 'normal' dreams."

"Go on," Petunia encouraged him to continue.

"Right, you should know that my dreams aren't exactly normal," Harry said, "I had learned that my dreams weren't normal when I told my friend, Jean, about my dream. Jean said that I was lying when I tell her my dreams. She said that dreams were supposed not to make sense, and my dreams were always vivid. It was the time when Jean didn't talk to me for a week when I accused her of lying and my dreams were true. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Now, tell me what is your normal dreams," Petunia said.

"Right," Harry said while inwardly cursing that he failed to change the topic which was a hard thing to do since Petunia only needs to shift her gaze and she would see his puke then she would instantly remember the pressing matters. "Well, my dreams were always odd, it was always vivid. It was always as if I was doing two things at the same time. As if I was reading at the same time I was doing things, doing something that seems like casting… casting spells-."

Harry stopped what he was saying as a look of recognition pass over his mother face. Other seven year old wouldn't see it, but he was a smarter and more observant for his age.

"Mom, you know what was happening to me. Please tell me," the young Dursley plead.

"No, you shouldn't concern about such things," Petunia said in a tone that their conversation was over and busied herself in arranging how she sit in the car, preparing to drive home.

Unfortunately for her, Harry proves his stubbornness as he pleads again using his secret weapon wanting to know what was happening to him.

He used his secret weapon that would surely get him what he wants. He gave his best puppy eyes.

Petunia looked at her son or a few second before answering "All right, I'll tell you what you wanted to know after we get home. I promise that you will get your answer once we get home."

"Thank you, Mom," Harry said cheerfully, happy that he his puppy eyes still has an effect to his mother.

Harry had to change seat and sit on the back of the car since the front of his seat was covered with puke. After the change of seat, Petunia drove away.

In truth, his puppy eyes were not the reason that Petunia give in. The reason was that she hoped that Harry would fall asleep before they get home. Petunia looked at her son in the mirror and sighed. It was impossible for him to sleep right now base from how he was happily bouncing on his chair.

The other reason was that, he would learn about magic anyway once she had contacted Dumbledore and he managed to cure Harry.

He was called the one of the Greatest Wizard of all time, Petunia was confident that Dumbledore would manage to cure her son.

Sadly, her confidence was a bit misplaced. Dumbledore couldn't do anything to Harry's condition.

It didn't take them long for them to arrive at Number four Privet Drive and instantly Harry accosted his mother.

"Will you tell me now? Will you? Will you?" Harry asked his mother excitedly.

"Relax, baby," Petunia said while unfastening her seatbelt. "I will tell you everything I know once we get to your room."

"But you promised. You promised that you would tell me after we get home," Harry pouted.

"Yes, I promised. But the car wasn't a place for this conversation. I will tell once we get your room," Petunia said opening the door of the car.

It looks like Harry sees her point as he also get off the car and instantly, he was beside his mother at the front door of the house.

Harry was too excited to see that Vernon and Dudley didn't even bother to wait for their return.

But Petunia sees it and she frowns. There was a strain to her relationship with her husband. It started when she insist to adopt Harry.

But her frown came into a smile as he noticed that her son was now on the stairs egging her to be faster.

She smiled at the cheerfulness of her son and quickly followed after her bouncing son.

Petunia sees her son was already on the bed waiting for him and she easily slid down beside him.

"What do you want to know?" Petunia asked hesitantly.

"All of it. I saw your face light up when I mention-what was that—spells," Harry asked, ready for the answer.

"How do I start it?" Petunia asked herself. She thinks for a few seconds before deciding. "What you first need to understand was that magic was real."

"Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes, magic. Not like what you see on the TV but real magic. And a long time ago, those magical people decided to go in hiding, taking everything that has magic, may it be plants or animals," Petunia explained.

"Does this mean Unicorns was real? Dragons, phoenix, giants, vampire and werewolf, all of that are real?" Harry asked excitedly.

Petunia smiled at his son at his display of his intelligence that easily connects the dots. Petunia nodded at her sons question and continued. "Yes, all of it are real, just hidden from our world. You also need to understand that there were also people that have the ability to wield magic-."

Harry Dursley once again interrupted Petunia's explanation, making his own conclusions, "Does this mean I can also wield magic? How cool is that? Does this make me a witch? What about you, Mom? Are you also a witch?"

"Yes, Harry, you had the ability to wield magic. Yes, I admit it was cool. And you're not a witch but a wizard since you're a boy. And no, I'm not a witch, I'm something called a squib. I have magic in my body but it was too small to properly wield magic," Petunia said without any venom in her voice. She had long ago given up magic. But it didn't mean that she would forgive her sister. How dare she give her son away because the child has no magic?

Harry, displaying his intelligence, catch the word that screamed BUT. "What do you mean 'had'?" Harry asked, feeling dread.

"Yes, had," Petunia said, not really wanting to explain this, "You see, baby, there was a dark wizard that terrorize the magical population of Britain."

"And, the dark wizard did something to me?" Harry asked, feeling dread. He didn't like this conversation was going.

Petunia cringed at her son's saddened expression. She was about to end the conversation, just to hug her son. But no, she had to steel her nerves. She needed Harry to understand.

"Yes, Harry," Petunia said, "A time during his reign, he had somehow stolen or destroyed your ability to produce magic when you were a year old."

"Oh," Harry said, his tears attempting to fall.

"Don't worry baby," Petunia quickly said, attempting to cheer her son, "Do you remember the time whenever you're angry or nervous, you'll always faint?"

She receives a nod, or something along those lines since Harry had yet to raise his head. He may just be attempting to conceal his tears.

"That was always time that you're body was attempting to do accidental magic. It means that you're body was still seeking magic. It hadn't given up. And those dreams that you were having. I take it as a sign, a sign that you can regain your lost magic. So don't give up, we will manage to find a way for you to have magic again," Petunia said, hoping she had persuaded her son.

Harry looked up, his tears evident in his face. "Do you really think so?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will manage to find a way," Petunia cheered her son.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. He was considered the Merlin of our time. And he was also the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a school dedicated to teach budding wizards and witches," Petunia said, hoping to shift the subject.

"A magical school?" Harry asked, bewildered. "Tell me! Tell me more!"

"Yes, it was located in Scotland…"

Their conversation shifted to a more cheerful tone as Petunia tell Harry about the wonders of Hogwarts and Gryffindor House in general based from what she had read from her sister's letter while she was still attending the magical school.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep because even with his excited state, he was still a young child in mind and body who needed to sleep to recuperate his body.

Petunia, with a smile, watched her son sleeping form in her arms.

She just hoped that what she was doing was right and she won't regret it when the time comes.

She didn't want to get her son's hope up, just to be crushed. And she feared that maybe… maybe when Harry had regained his ability to produce magic, he would… he would be gone from her life.

Snuffling the tears that was attempting to leak out of her eyes, she laid her son to his bed. She was about to leave his son's bedroom before deciding against it.

She shifted her son, allowing her to enter the bed.

She lay next to her son, running her hand through his hair, hoping that if her son did regain his ability to produce magic, he wouldn't leave her. She hoped that once her son had regained his magic, he would stay with her and not to leave her just to go back to the family that had abandoned him.

That was the thought that was plaguing his mind as she fell asleep as she hoped that she and her son, together, would tackle the crisis that was to come.

o0oOo0o

"_Thank you, Petunia, for caring and raising young Harry for the past six years," the man said._

_He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple clock that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice._

_This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._

"_You're welcome, Professor Dumbledore. How's Harry? Does the operation go well," Petunia asked, failing to hide her excitement._

"_Harry's fine. The operation was successful. In fact, if you didn't alert me of young Harry's dream, we wouldn't be able to completely cure Harry's inability to produce magic," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone stating he was proud in one of his grandchildren._

"_Really?" Petunia asked, shocked that she had a great contribution to Harry's recovery. "Where's Harry now? Can I see him?"_

"_Petunia dear, you didn't need to concern yourself with such things. Young Harry was in good hands," Dumbledore said; his grandfatherly still in place._

"_In good hands? What do you mean in good hands? Where's my Harry? You didn't abduct Harry, did you?" Petunia asked, ready to bash Dumbledore's face._

"_Of course not, my dear. Look its Harry," Dumbledore said my pointing at her back._

_Petunia turned around right away and noticed that Dumbledore was right. Harry was approaching them with a looked of concentration on his face as he made books float around him. He was also accompanied by two people._

_The first one was a man that Petunia was sure that Harry would look and turn in to after twenty or so years._

_The other one wore a face that Petunia would never forget, her sister's face._

_Harry was being accompanied by his real father and mother; James and Lily Potter._

_Harry's face lights up instantly when he noticed her._

"_Mom, look here. Look, I can make things float with my magic," Harry said while a book swooped in imitating a jet in an air show._

_Petunia wanted to hug her son and say that she was happy that he has his magic back but some force was preventing and hindering her from doing so. It was even preventing her from moving from her spot and preventing her from approaching Harry._

"_Yes, I'm happy to see that you can use and wield magic now," Petunia said._

"_It's cool, isn't it? And guessed what, Lily—," Harry said before he was interrupted by Petunia's sister._

"_Harry, what did I tell you to call me?" Lily Potter said while rubbing her son's head affectionately._

"_Sorry, Mom," Harry said with so much affection that Petunia felt her heart sting. "Right. Mom and Dad would teach me more magic in their house with my twin sister. Isn't it cool?"_

_Petunia tried to answer but the words won't come out of her throat._

"_Mom," Harry said, "I'm gonna be living in my real mother's house for now on. They would teach me more magic."_

"_Yes, we would teach Harry magic, something that you couldn't do. So it was better for Harry to leave with us," Lily said while taking one of Harry's hands to her own._

"_Harry, say goodbye to Petunia," James added his two knuts._

"_Bye Petunia," Harry managed to say before he was dragged off Lily._

_Petunia watched this scene. She couldn't even speak and she couldn't even move. She wanted to hug her son and say that he didn't need to leave in Lily house to learn magic. He would eventually have the opportunity to learn it when he turned eleven._

_Petunia felt tears leak from her eyes as she watched her son being taken away and she can't even do anything to stop it._

_Petunia watched as Harry turned around and hoped that he had changed his mind and had chosen to stay with her and not with her sister. But her hopes were dashed as Harry waved at her and shouted, "Bye Mom."_

_Her tears continued to flow even with Harry was not out of her sight as the word 'Mom' echoed through her head._

"Mom."

_The word 'Mom' continued to echo in her head._

"Mom."

_It continued to flow in her head and was shaking her body._

"Mom."

"Mom, wake up," a voice that sounded like Harry's own said.

_It echoed through her mind._

"Mommy Petunia, wake up."

_There was it again._

"Mommy Petunia, wake up."

Petunia jolt awake, disturb by her dreams. She looked around and noticed that she was in her son's room. And what she had seen was only a bad dream, a very bad dream. It looks like her fears has manifested in her dreams.

It made her hesitate now to consult Dumbledore now regarding her child. She didn't want her dreams to become a reality. And if she did consult Dumbledore and he managed to cure her son, what she had seen in her dream was a very possible scenario.

Her sister and her husband had given Harry away because he had no magic. And if Harry's magic did return, there was a high chance that they would reclaim their son from her hands.

If there was only another possible solution to her problems without contacting Headmaster Dumbledore, she would seize it. She didn't want her son to be taken away, even if she had to make a deal with the devil.

Sighing, she looked at her son and saw the brightest smile her son had ever made.

"Mom, I have a dream on how to regain my magic," her son, Harry, said with a smile.

"Really?" Petunia questioned.

She tried to recall her Psychology lesson regarding dreams during her college years. She remembered that there were many theories about the basis of dreams.

Sometimes fear manifested in dreams, just like what had happened to her the night before.

And sometimes, dream content relates to the dreamer's unconscious desires. And with her son's young mind, it was very possible that his conscious desire to have magic again had become his unconscious desire. Or maybe it had been his unconscious desire for very long.

"Yes, and it was very easy, I just need to draw what was that-runes I think- in your body and mine. And voila, I had my magic back," Harry explained.

"Harry," Petunia said with a forced smile, "I doubt that if the cure you're talking about was just easy, I think that they, the magical version of a doctor, would have done so when you're still a baby."

"Well, I think they would if they did know it," Harry said, a frown forming in his face.

"What do you mean? Explain," Petunia asked.

"Well you know that I always dream of reading something, which now I think was magical knowledge, in how tos' in magic. What you need to understand is that I can sense if what I'm learning through my dreams were rare or not. And I clearly think that what I had dreamed last night was nothing but rare," Harry explained.

Petunia was really amazed at her child. He can become goofy sometimes and completely serious the next second. She really needed to see a psychologist if her son was developing a split personality. She knows that her son was intelligent beyond his years, and she thinks that she only act silly to fit in with children of his age.

"Yes, we can say that what your information was not that exactly know in _that _world. What does this exactly do?" Petunia asked.

Normally, she wouldn't entertain what her son was saying. She was just a child and there was no way that he should know about this kind of information about magic. But she was desperate. She was desperate to find another solution to her son's problem.

She knows that if his inability to produce magic wasn't resolve soon, there will great repercussions. As if, her son has a big role to play, and he needed his magic to tackle it ahead, and he needed it now.

She was just entertaining her son because she really didn't want to contact Dumbledore. Contacting him would mean that she would have to give up her child. Harry was her own and not her sister's.

But, she needed to find something or someone that would cure her son.

And now, as if the Gods or some higher being was helping her, her son had somehow, miraculously, found a solution to his problem in his dream.

Some higher being was surely helping them.

That's right, she reasoned, the God were helping her.

"I would leach someone's magic," Harry said.

"Leach magic?" Petunia asked which she received a nod as an answer. "Let's say that what you had dreamed really work. We didn't have anything magical here for you leach magic."

"Well, we have one." Harry said with a smile.

"Who?"

"You," Harry answered Petunia's question.

"Me?" Petunia asked, bewildered at what Harry was suggesting.

"Yes," Harry answered, "You said it yourself yesterday. You had magic in your body."

"But, I have only a little amount of magic in my body and that wouldn't be enough for you to power your magic," Petunia tried to reason.

"Can't we at least try?" Harry half asked and half begged with a pout.

Petunia thinked about it for a moment before responding with a hesitant nod. Well, the worst that could happen was that it wouldn't work, making her son sad.

And she really didn't want to contact Dumbledore after having that horrible dream that has a high chance of becoming true.

And she had a feeling that what on her son's mind would work albeit with a big consequence.

"Yes, we can. But we will do it later, I still need to set breakfast," Petunia answered with a nod.

"But Mom, it was still four in the morning and I promise it wouldn't take long." Harry tried to persuade his mother. He really wants to try if what he had dreamed was effective.

"If you say it like that," Petunia said. She can see the eagerness in her son. "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing," Harry said with a smile. "You just need to know and to accept fully that I would be leaching magic from you."

"Is that it?" Petunia asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, "you just need to accept it completely. Well, I still needed to write something in your left arm."

"Go on then," Petunia said.

Petunia watched as his son produce a marker, and began to write and draw something that she can't really understand from her wrist to her elbow.

Petunia watched as her son write on her skin with so much skill that if there was someone else watching, they would think that Harry had done this many times or he was a tattoo artist.

She can't help but asked, "How can you do it with so much skill? I had thought that you would fumble a bit before giving up for another time."

Harry adapted a bemused expression on his face as he answered, "I don't know. It feels like I had done this before, you know. Look, (Harry raises his shirt that has a spiral occupying most of his stomach. And if you look closely there were some small letters that makes the spiral) I tried tattooing this in myself after I had woken up. I only need to do this once."

It didn't take long for her son to finish.

"What do we need to do now?" Petunia asked after seeing her son finish.

"You need to position your hands like this," Harry said as he lifted both of her mother's arms so that her right hand was on his left forearm and his left hand over his tattooed belly. "Now, just imagined that there was a big blue light in your mind and attempt to push it out."

Petunia did so, closing her eyes and imagining the big blue light, which was not that hard to do. The hard part was attempting to push it.

Harry watched as his mother adapted a look of deep concentration on her face.

He closed his eyes as he felt a rush of power bloom inside him. If his young body was capable of achieving orgasm, it would done so base from the sheer bliss and pleasure he was experiencing right now.

He can feel himself complete right now.

He could sense the energy that should have been there from the start, albeit it was a bit smaller but in time it would complete his magical core.

He opened his eyes, a full blown smile on his face, ready to give the good news to his mother that he had his magic back before his smile turned into frown at the sight that greeted him.

Petunia was spread on the bed unmoving. He hurried to her side and notice that she was still breathing. She was alive but unconscious.

Petunia would remain in a comatose state for a whole month and when she woke up, there would be a great change in the household of Number Four Privet Drive.


End file.
